Double Your Fun
by Dragonessa Smith
Summary: At the Yule Ball. Don't let that scare you away though, please! Read the A/N for more. I suck at summarys, the stories are much better.


Double your Fun  
  
A/N: I sat down at my computer today, and said to myself, "I'm going to write the next chapter of Dragon Wings, Hogwarts Heart and Wish Upon A Star and Chit Chat." About two hours later, what do I have? Another one chapter fluff-ish story about nothing in particular.  
  
This story does contain a set of twins, kind of. Is one twin and another twin from another set of twins still a set of twins? I dunno. I actually know a lot of twins. My dad and uncle are twins, I've worked with one twin in school, my sister's best friends are twins, I used to be really good friends with a set of twins, in 6th grade, before they got all popular and ditched me. But I'm okay now. They weren't that great anyway. If only I remembered who one of them liked...but no use living in the past. (It was Chris something, I remember that.)  
  
This is my take on what happened during the Yule Ball, though not about what happened to who you'd think. (Did that make any sense at all?)  
  
Love, Dragonessa Smith  
  
  
  
Padma walked into the gardens, thankful for the cool night air. It was too hot in there anyway, she thought.  
  
Yeah, a little voice in her head said. That's why you came out here. Temperature preference.  
  
"Shut up." She whispered aloud. She sat on one of the stone benches, almost completely hidden from view if anyone decided to come out here. Looking around to make sure she was alone, she opened her purse and took out a small quill and notebook.  
  
"Dear Diary," She said. The quill started writing by itself. "I'm at the Yule Ball, though you wouldn't know it by looking around. Parvati and I came with Ron and Harry, but they ignored us right from the moment we got here. I should be used to it by now."  
  
"So we went and talked with these Beauxbaton boys. Or Parvati did. I kinda stood there and tried to talk, but the guys were all mesmerized by Parvati. They didn't even give me a second glance. It's ridiculous. We look exactly the same. We're twins for goodness sake! How can she be so much more attractive than me?"  
  
"What do guys see in her that they don't see in me? I'm pretty, I know I'm smarter than her, I actually have friends that are guys that I haven't dated and who don't want to date me. But apparently that doesn't matter when you have a sister with animal magnetism-"  
  
Padma stopped talking suddenly. A lone figure was walking, no, storming, into the courtyard. It stopped only inches away from her bench, though he obviously didn't know she was there.  
  
Now that she could see him, she saw he was one of the Weasley twins. He had his head in his hands, and was muttering to himself.  
  
  
"Why did you even try, George? You knew that would happen. The very second Fred sees you dancing with a girl, he decides he absolutely has to dance with that very girl. 'Can I cut in?' Who actually says that? Well, obviously Fred does."  
  
"How can we be identical twins when everyone obviously prefers him over me? Mum does, all our relatives, girls, teachers, even people who just meet us on the street, they're just like drawn to him. Fred and George, Fred and George. How come no one ever says George and Fred?"  
  
"Why did he have to cut in? Practically any girl in there would love for the famous Fred Weasley to ask her to dance. Another thing, why did you let him? No. N-o. That's all you had to say, but no, you're too much of a stupid coward to even stand up to your brother. He's always been pushing you around like this, and the worst part is, he doesn't even know it because you've never said anything!"  
  
With a sigh, he sat down on the other end of the bench, rubbing his temples. Padma coughed quietly. Suddenly he sat up, looking around wildly. When he saw her, his whole attitude changed. Instead of looking angry or sad, he looked scared.  
  
"Oh, uh, hi, uh...Parvati?" He said, clearly nervous. He ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Close. Padma. Her twin sister." She smiled, then cleared her throat uncomfortably. "You're George, I suppose, from that little speech."  
  
"Uh, yeah." He looked thoroughly embarrassed now.  
  
"I didn't mean to eavesdrop." She said lamely.   
  
"Oh, it, it's okay, just, um, not to sound like a psycho or anything, but, don't tell anyone about what I said. Ever. Please? I mean, I don't want to start a huge fight with Fred and-"  
  
Padma stood up and placed a comforting hand on George's shoulder. "Don't worry. You're forgetting. I have a twin too."  
  
He smiled at her. Not grinned, not a fake smile, but a real smile. She smiled back. Suddenly, she pulled her hand off his shoulder and looked down at the ground. George wasn't sure, but he thought she was blushing.  
  
"We should probably go back inside. They're probably wondering what happened to us." She said quickly.  
  
"You go ahead. I think I'm gonna stay out here for a while."  
  
"Well," She looked like she was going to say something, but then changed her mind. "Okay. Bye George-"  
  
"Padma wait!" George suddenly said. She turned and looked at him. He stared at his shoes. "If your, um, later do you think, um, well, would it be okay if later I asked you to dance?"  
  
She smiled again. "Sure. That would be fine."  
  
He looked up. "Okay. Okay, maybe I will."  
  
~*!ten minutes later!*~  
  
Fred Weasley stood in shock. He had actually been turned down for the first time in his life.  
  
He watched Padma and George dancing. She had said "Yes, I would mind if you cut in." He couldn't believe it.   
  
Well, he'd show them.  
  
"Parvati, would you like to dance?"  
  
"Sure, uh, er..."  
  
"I'm Fred."  
  
"Right. Fred."  
  
  



End file.
